When the Clock Strikes Twelve
by Saya-Sama
Summary: It's the hour before Christmas, and Allen's missing. Worried semes will search, and when they find what they are looking for... Christmas oneshot LavixAllenxKanda TykixAllen


**Merry Christmas, and happy holidays! This is Saya's Christmas special one-shot. This is sorta a half-way mark for Saya, she's been on ffnet for a little over half a year now, and she's so thankful for all the support she's gotten from you guys! You're the greatest, you make a gal feel loved like no one else can! Thank you all! **

**Disclaimer: This is a disclaimer.**

**Rating: T because there's lots of lovely hinting, but nothing explicit. Pairings... LAK+TykixAllen ...basically, Allen's everyone's glory hole :3**

_When the Clock Strikes Twelve_

Kanda Yuu hated Christmas. To him, Christmas and the days around it all added up to one big waste of time every year. People were just using the birth of Jesus as an excuse to get drunk off their asses, raise prices on food and other common items, guilt presents out of people, party like idiots, and fornicate. The hypocrisy was unbearable, and it only made Kanda's attitude worse when people tried to get him involved with their pointless shenanigans.

"Come on Yuu-chan, you've gotta go to the Christmas party this year!" Lavi whined, he always tried to get Kanda to go to the Order's annual Christmas party. Kanda always chose to lock himself in his room the entire night, and keep himself away from the stupidity in case it was contagious. What a humbug!

"Che, and what's so different about this year that would make me want to go?" Kanda asked, Lavi was being especially persistent this year, and he couldn't help but wonder why. Lavi had even followed Kanda into his room earlier that week, which was a big no-no unless Kanda was in _that_ mood, in which case it didn't matter where they were really, as long as they were alone.

"Allen's birthday is on Christmas, you ass!"

Kanda blinked, because of his disdain of any and all winter holidays, he'd forgotten that completely important fact. Knowing that, he'd feel a little bad if he didn't attend, even though he wouldn't show it, of course.

"Come on, Yuu! You know he wouldn't say anything about it, but it'd really hurt him if you didn't at least stop by!"

Kanda didn't want to admit it, but just the thought was making him feel guilty. However, he wasn't going to admit to giving in so easily.

"I'll...think about it."

Lavi knew Kanda well enough to know that answer was practically a yes. "Yay! Yuu-chan's comin'!" Lavi glomped his seme, and gave him a happy kiss. Kanda flushed with anger and embarrassment, they were in the middle of a hallway, and Kanda wasn't a huge fan of PDA.

000

Allen walked down the main street, looking around as people walked with their lovers, children, or other family members. Snow piled up and was crushed underfoot. The streets were decorated with bright white lights, that were strung between each lamp post. Every pole had ribbons twirling up them and wreaths at the top. It was a picturesque scene, like something off of a holiday postcard. It was too beautiful to be real, yet somehow, it was.

It was Christmas eve, and he should've been happier, he should've been walking down this perfect street with Lavi's hand wrapped around his, as Kanda trudged along beside him, mumbling about how pointless their outing was and how he didn't care about being with them during the holidays in the least, but staying with them anyway, even as he complained.

He couldn't bring himself to be that happy though, even if it was his birthday. His, only because Mana had given it to him, he could only remember sadness on this day.

Allen paid no attention to the people on the street, he just walked forward and hoped no one got in his way. What was his destination? Well, he had none, he was just wandering aimlessly, which might not have been the best thing to do, considering his tendency to get lost. Where he would end up, he didn't know, but he'd get there, surely.

Suddenly, Allen was encompassed in a mock-loving embrace. Allen didn't need to look back to know who had captured him, for he was quite familiar with the strong arms that encircled his waist, and the gentle hands that moved over his sides. He'd recognize them anywhere.

"You're looking rather glum, is this not the season for merry-making and the night before our savior was born?" Tyki asked, pulling Allen tightly against his chest. Allen could feel the other's heart beat, calm and steady, on his back, it reminded him of the heart he'd almost lost to this person. "You should be happier."

"I guess I'm just a humbug."

"Never would've guessed." Tyki released the young boy, and walked ahead of him a few steps, before looking back on Allen, with that "Come hither" look in his eyes that commanded Allen to follow him. For some unexplainable reason, Tyki felt the need to cheer the other up a bit. Even the Noahs took a break from terrorizing the world to enjoy the holidays, it just didn't seem right to Tyki that Allen, of all the worlds people, should be depressed during such a blessed time of year.

Allen followed Tyki, more than a little confused about the Noah's intentions.Tyki just wanted to eat Allen up, as he saw the other following him like a curious puppy, eyes questioning as he looked up at the taller man. So cute, so vulnerable.

"Where are we going?" Allen asked, wondering where he was being lead to. He had the right to ask that before he went anywhere with the other, after all.

"Town square, of course! It's always stunning around this time of year. They always have that 50-foot tree up by now, and it's decorated with everything imaginable. They usually light the star around now. After that though... it will probably be getting late, so you can choose whether to go home or..." Tyki let his sentence trail off purposely, letting Allen guess what he meant. He wouldn't force the kid, he never did, but he always had to be the one to initiate the invitation, he knew Allen wouldn't.

Allen huffed, blushing with indignant embarrassment. "I'm not some little kid who needs to be home before dark..."

Tyki raised an elegant eyebrow at Allen's indirect answer and grinned, maybe he could do something for the lad tonight?

000

Lavi worried and fretted as he helped with the final preparations for the Christmas/Allen's birthday party. Allen was nowhere to be found in the Tower, or in the area surrounding it. He seemed to have disappeared without a trace. As he worried, Lavi's imagination got the better of him. What if Allen had gotten lost in some strange or dangerous place? He _had_ gone out to the city earlier, and usually he'd be back by now but he wasn't. Crime rates tended to go up during the holiday season, what if he'd been kidnaped and given away as some kind of present to some sick creep? What if he was being enslaved or abused? What if he'd been attacked and overpowered? Oh! The things that could happen to his precious uke!

Lavi pricked his finger with a needle, he'd been far too wrapped up in his horrifying delusions to pay attention to the task at hand. He was being forced to string popcorn together, as a punishment for not getting his book work for the day done. Panda figured it was a fitting punishment, if Lavi wanted to be part of the festivities and slack off so much, he should do something horribly mind-numbing to help out. Lavi thought the decorations were ridiculous. They should know better than to make things out of food, Allen would end up eating them!

Unexpectedly, someone took Lavi's injured finger into their mouth. Lavi looked up to see Kanda; He hadn't expected it to be anyone else (he would've freaked out if it were anyone other than Kanda or Allen). It felt like Kanda was sucking the pain right out of his microscopic wound. The tongue laving over his finger however, was probably just a tease; Kanda's tongue usually moved that way over something quite larger than his finger. Kanda stopped once he saw that Lavi was blushing, and fighting not to get aroused...

"Pay attention when you're working, usagi."

Lavi huffed a little, looking down. "I can't though, he's missing..."

"He's just late, if you're that worried, then lets go look for him." Kanda wouldn't admit that he was just as worried as Lavi was. He needed to be the strong, sensible one in this situation, because Lavi was obviously incapable of doing so at the moment.

"Yeah! If we split up and take our golems with us, we can cover more ground and find him quicker!" Kanda nodded, and Lavi put down his needle to get ready for the search.

000

Allen walked out of the bathroom, squeaky clean, with a familiar pain between his legs and minimal evidence of what he'd just done. Well, his spirits were definitely lifted, to put it vaguely...

"Tyki, shower's all yours." Allen said, as he rubbed his still-damp head with a warm towel.

"Hm...I so would've preferred to have gone in with you..." Tyki sighed at the lost opportunity.

Allen chuckled. "But then we'd never get clean."

Tyki had taken Allen to a rather nice hotel for the night. The room had a lot of open space, soft, comfortable beds, an excess amount of fluffy pillows, and dark, floor-length blue curtains that covered the window, which took up the entire wall. The connected bathroom was just as nice. Tyki figured that there was no reason to spend Christmas eve at some seedy place just because they were doing less-than-moral things.

Tyki got up off the bed he'd been waiting on, and walked toward Allen. Brushing the younger's bangs away from his face, Tyki kissed Allen's forehead.

"Your leaving now, aren't you?" It almost seemed like Tyki was sad when he asked that.

Allen looked down, a strange smile on his face. "Yes, I think the other's might start to worry soon, if they aren't worried already."

Tyki sighed, it was impossible to get Allen to stay for long. Just meeting briefly like this was bad enough, if they were ever to be caught and exposed, it would mean ruin for both of them. Of course, if they were both discovered and branded traitors, they could pull off a Romeo and Juliet, and try to run away together. The notion was a little too overly-romantic though, and it probably wouldn't work. Tyki was just grateful that Allen came with him at all, he hated the other's exorcist status.

Tyki stood aside, and let Allen pass.

"Thank you Tyki..." Allen knew that though the older man could speak eloquently, he wasn't good at putting his emotions into words, or comforting people, he was much better at physically expressing himself. His goal had been to cheer Allen up, and taking him out to town square, and then here, had perfectly conveyed that, and he had succeeded in making Allen feel better.

"See you when I see you, Allen." Tyki said, and with that he disappeared into the bathroom, as Allen moved about the room collecting his clothes.

000

It was getting a bit late, around 11 or so, and Lavi still hadn't seen Allen, Kanda hadn't either. Worry gnawed at the edges of his mind, and he did his best to keep his worries at bay. However, that involved babbling, which lead to Kanda telling him not to even touch his golem again unless he'd found Allen.

When he finally did spot Allen, the boy was exiting a hotel, cautiously glancing in either direction as he did so. Even so, it still surprised the kid when Lavi ran up and glomped him.

"Allen! I've been looking all over for you! wait a minute while I tell Yuu-chan I found ya and then we can go home, 'kay?" Allen was too surprised to answer, he hadn't expected to leave one lover only to be glomped by another. He didn't have time to answer anyway, Lavi had already grabbed his golem.

"Hey, Yuu-chan! I found him!" Lavi said to his wireless golem.

"BAKA MOYASHI! DON'T GO RUNNING AWAY IN THE MIDDLE OF THE WINTER!" Lavi and Allen both sweat dropped at how Kanda chose to show his relief. All that yelling basically translated into "I'm glad you're all right, you had me worried, stupid bean sprout." Even in the translation, Kanda still refers to Allen as a Moyashi, yes.

"Well, we'll see ya when we get to the tower Yuu-chan!"

"And stop calling me that!" That ended their conversation, and Lavi focused his attention on the very embarrassed Allen that stood next to him. He hadn't meant to cause so much trouble for everyone, and if people started asking questions... Then in that case, he'd have to lie, say he lost track of time, and then realized that he was lost, and had gone into the hotel to ask for directions. It was a totally believable excuse.

"Sorry..." Alle blushed as he said that, Lavi just waved his apology aside.

"No worries, you were just... entertaining some of your other interests." Allen gave Lavi a surprised look, it would seem that the lie he'd prepared would not be necessary, though the fact that Lavi knew what he was doing was still a shock. Lavi had noticed it as soon as it started though, he could tell that Allen didn't belong to just him and Yuu. He was fairly certain who the other person was too, though wether Kanda had noticed or not, he wasn't sure. So, for the sake of Allen's happiness, Lavi didn't say anything more about it.

"Thank you...Lavi."

000

When Lavi and Allen entered the tower, they were greeted by an irate Kanda. He immediately grabbed Allen, kissing him fiercely. Allen had no idea what the purpose behind it was, but he wasn't complaining.

"Idiot! Don't go wandering around 'till all hours!"

"I won't... Sorry for worrying you."

"W-worry?! Why would I...?!" Allen chuckled as Kanda attempted to deny caring, and failed epically.

"As cute as this is, I don't feel like being ignored. Yuu-chan, I found Allen so you gotta say thanks for helping, at least!" Kanda rolled at Lavi's need for praise, but pat his head the way one might pet a dog for doing something right. Lavi pouted a little, but didn't complain.

"So...um... since it's nearly midnight already, do you guys just wanna stay up until Christmas?" Allen asked. Kanda looked toward Lavi, who gave him a sly grin in return.

"Sure, lets go to your room, Allen-chan!"

Allen, poor, unsuspecting Allen, cheerfully lead the way to his room. Or at least he tried to. He got lost, as always, and in the end Kanda had to lead them the rest of the way. Well, Allen was the only one that needed to be led, it was a little ironic that he was the only one who didn't know where his room was.

When they finally reached Allen's room, it was just a minute before Christmas. Kanda and Allen sat on the edge of his bed, and Lavi opened the curtains that covered his window, giving them a clear view of the night sky before sitting down on Allen's other side. As soon as they were comfortably seated, Kanda and Lavi shifted, so they were both facing Allen,

"Huh?" The clock struck twelve, and Kanda wrapped his arms around Allen's shoulders as he leaned back, pulling Allen farther onto the bed as he leaned again the headboard. Lavi crawled between Allen's legs and over his torso, his hands were placed on the mattress on either side of Allen's hips.

"Happy birthday Allen." Kanda whispered in his ear with a seductive tone. How Kanda could make anything sound alluring, Allen would never know.

"Merry Christmas Allen!" Lavi said cheerfully, in a childish way that contrasted sharply with Kanda's tone and how he had just clamped the zipper to Allen's pants between his teeth. He slowly pulled it down, watching Allen's face as he did. Kanda's hands attacked the buttons of Allen's shirt.

Allen didn't have time to react before his semes attacked. It was quite the memorable way to start off Christmas day.

**Ehe... Saya fails at endings. Happy holidays to all of you out there! **


End file.
